Survivor
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Name came from that show, 'Survivor' XD  The team get stranded on a beach and how will they survive? Review plz! X33
1. Just Another StormShock?

"SPINNER!"

In all their years, they had never heard Vert so angry. His voice wasn't breaking, and it sounded smooth for someone who hadn't had water in a day.

He rushed out into the ocean and dragged the Cortez back before he could get to far and threw him back on the beach. "ARE YOU INSANE? GOING FOR THAT SHIP, WHICH IS MILES AWAY, WON'T HELP!"

"It would give us one less mouth to feed." Stanford muttered, getting a quite nasty glare from Sherman.

"The most logical thi-"

"Oh! Here you go again! What is logic, what is not logical, bla bla bla bla bla! Shut up, Tezz!" Zoom ordered, about to get smacked in the face.

Vert pulled his 'son' back. "Zoom, calm down. Without Tezz, we would have been dead by now. So keep, your mouth, SHUT." He pushed the scout back. "AND LAY OFF THE SEA WATER!"

**Woah. Waoh. Waoh… okay… let's back up a little, seeming as you probably don't know what the heck is going on… Well, it all started with a StormShock…**

The first time Sage had made it able for all seven vehicles to make it through the StormShock, was two weeks ago. She was testing a few things when she suddenly come across a solution. However, the name would still stick because 'Battle Force 7' doesn't ring. Plus, the theme would be junk now.

ANYWAYS!

Vert and his team were riding through the desert, ready to fight with A.J. and Tezz for the first time. A.J. was ecstatic because he had never been on many missions. He smirked as they all went through the storm and came out unscathed.

"Everyone okay? Tezz, A.J.?"

"I'm alright." Tezz said, occupied with getting some coordinates in for his map and tracing down the key.

"I'M AWESOME! Aren't I?" A.J. pulled forwards with Vert.

"Ohh dear…" Spinner started as they all pulled up to the ocean.

Vert got out of the Saber and looked out to the sea, a little intimidated. He blinked and turned. "Echo-map the area for the key."

Tezz and Stanford both complied. "Stanford. Sorry. Not really used to having you two out here."

The Brit launched out his pings and got a signal. "It's… in the ocean…"

The team looked down into the water. A.J., however, started to ride in. "You guys comin' or what?"

Agura followed immediately along with Sherman and Spinner.

"I didn't bring my helmet, want me to stay here in case the bad guys come?"

His leader was still looking out to sea. "No. Stay near the surface, but don' get underwater for a long period. We need everybody to come along." He replied and got back in the Saber.

Zoom shrugged and managed to stay near the surface, only going down when it was completely necessary.

As the eight went downwards, they talked during the whole trip to be sure everyone was okay.

"How ya' doin' up there, Zoomy?" Agura asked. The Scout let out a breath. "It's a little hard to float with this thing, but I'm good, what about you Stan?"

The Red head was heard sniffling. "Ughhh… I'm scared the roof of the Reverb will crack and I'll drown."

Vert pushed on past a few coral reefs and bundles of seaweed. "Well, if that does happen, Tezz's got your back."

Stanford shook as he looked up and heard slight creaking. "Yeah, another reason why I'm terrified…"

Battle Force 5 made their way down to a darker area. They were informed that the key was near, so they all started looking. The pressure to their vehicles made their windows shutter at some points, but they shrugged it off. Vert blinked as he saw a small glow under a crab-like creature. He laughed and turned back. "Agura?"

She moved in, using the claws to move the animal calmly and take the key wither magnet. "Ha! This was a good idea after all! No bad guys, no-"

There was a sudden shriek coming from the Buster. "Uhh… yeah, we need to go, NOW." Agura said as she hurried. Suddenly, windows were cracking one by one. Vert was in the most danger, even though he still hurried them all up to safety. Their vehicles were filled by water half way up.

"Everyone, get out of your vehicles and start swimming!" Vert panicked, wanting no one to be killed by this. He took a deep breath and helped Agura get out of the Tangler. They all gasped as they popped up on the surface, coughing and spitting out salt water.

"Ughh!" Stanford shivered as he moved to Sherman. "Sea water is gross."

Vert panted and looked over. Zoom was coming to them. "I can take the weakest one to ride with me."

"That's Agura." Vert said without a doubt and without a complaint from her. She slowly got on the Chopper as Zoom looked around. "Where's the shore?" He asked.

The team looked around. There was nothing in sight. Sherman blinked, catching his breath. "There should be an island up… down there…" He pointed over while Zoom took off.

Vert turned back to his team of guys. "Okay. You know the drill. Anyone who is THE MOST tired, up to the front. I'll stay in the back.

As they all rotated, Vert was moving on slowly behind them as they swam. It was a long journey.

"How long is it… form here…" Spinner asked.

"About… a mile or two…" Tezz replied, coughing out water and hurrying to reply. "We have about… maybe half an hour, until we get there. Zoom'll… come back to… get us one, by one."

"Tezz, save your energy and swim. We can't have anyone pass out here." Vert requested.

They all moved along, slowly and steadily.

Stanford stopped and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Vert asked.

"Just a little light headed…" He said and leaned on his leader. Vert held on to the Brit as he talked a little more to him. "Do you feel sick?"

He nodded and covered his eyes. "I have a bad headache. I forgot to take my medicine this morning for migraines." He burrowed in his leader's back as Vert carried him along, catching up to the others soon. They could see the island now.

Sherman was carrying Spinner along and Tezz was taking Vert's spot. Zoom returned a little while later. "Agura's gunna be okay. She's just exhausted. I'll take Stanford." He said as he grabbed his teammate and helped him on before going off again.

Vert traded places with Sherman and carried Spinner. The three were in the front while Tezz was behind them, watching carefully.

Their arms were getting more and more sore by the minute. Sherman would stop for a minute for his arms, and catch his breath, then continue on.

Vert held on to Spinner while Tezz tapped his shoulder. "I'll take Spinner if you stay with Sherman for a minute and see if he's okay."

Vert nodded and gave the Cortez to Tezz as he met up with Sherman and swam with him.

Less than ten minutes later Tezz felt sand. He flipped his bangs and carried Spinner up to shore before dropping him and nearly fainting next to Agura. He panted and waited for another sound of water splashing before Vert dropped next to him.

"You did good Tezz." He patted the Russian's shoulder and turned to face Zoom, sand all over his back. "So… we have no wind, no fresh water, and no food…" He looked at his nearly dead team and sighed.

This was going to be a long week. Or two.


	2. Never Underestimate Tezz

"Okay, the Cortez bros are here, Agura is here, Stanford and Zoom, here, I'm here, Tezz is nearly dead, and…" Vert stopped short of roll call and looked around. "W-Where's A.J.?"

He looked out into the ocean, but saw nothing. "A.J.!" He cried.

No answer.

Vert dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach. He was too concerned over the health of the team that he forgot his BEST FRIEND. He sniffled and blinked before a hand was put on his shoulder. "Dude, you gunna cry or somethin'?"

Vert turned and squealed. "A.J.! H-How did you… wha-?"

"Back when you all were swimming, I was looking for you guys! That's when I saw Zoom, and he gave me a lift here after he dropped off Stan. Poor guy."

Vert slapped the Canadian. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" He said and embraced his friend again.

A.J. giggled and showed him to some collected firewood and stones down in a jungle-type area.

Agura blinked as she sat up. "Zoom?"

The scout turned to greet her good morning. "Yeah?"

She looked around. "What is this place?"

He shrugged and turned back to trying to make an 'SOS' in the sand with a stick. Agura turned and woke up Tezz and Sherman. Soon enough, the whole team was up and moving, confused and still tired.

Agura called out for Vert, and was startled to see him come out of the woods. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" He cried.

She pushed him away slightly and turned back to the team. "Boys, we need to come up with shelter. Sherman, A.J. and I will build it. Stanford and Zoom, you go hunt for food, Tezz you check it to see if it's edible and afterwards, help Vert got get some firewood. Spinner, you go with Vert for now." She ordered. Tezz sat down lazily and perked up as Zoom showed him a handful of berries. "Those are good. Agura!"

She turned.

"We need something to keep the food in!"

She nodded and instructed the boys to start making baskets instead. Stanford showed Tezz a fruit about the size of his fist. Tezz nodded and shooed him off.

A few minutes later, Tezz was piling the food into a large basket carefully as he inspected things. "That's bad, toss it in the ocean." He said for a few red berries.

Zoom threw them out and ran back to get something. Vert and Spinner came back with armfuls of wood as Sherman and A.J. started wrapping things together with leaves and vines.

"Lookin' good guys…" Agura complimented as she came over to Tezz. "How much food do we have?"

"A lot." He smiled and showed her the full leaf container as he inspected another fruit. "It's bad. Like rotten. Throw it out."

She smiled and patted his head before taking some bark from the pile of wood. By now, the team had created a small room with walls and a room. Two people would sleep in it one night, and then rotate.

Zoom came across a small pond while in his travels for more berries. He gasped and ran back. "GUYS! I FOUND WATER!" He cried.

The seven others darted down to follow the scout. They looked at the contaminated water. Just a little dirt and particles of leaves and twigs were in it, but it was still water. Agura fancied a bucket from leaves and gathered as much water as she could. "Lay off the food hunt, and get more ponds. Tezz, you and Sherman make a water purifier. LET'S GO PEOPLE! IT'S GETTING DARK!" She ordered and went back to making more containers.

Sherman drew out blueprints in the sand.

Vert and Spinner stopped gathering and helped building another compartment.

Once they could clean the water out, and stars were up, everyone stopped working and sat around a nice fire Agura made. She sighed and cuddled next to Vert. "Nicely done boys. Nicely done. Tomorrow, we'll get back to work, have lunch and chill for the rest of the day. We'll swap places every now and then, but Sherman and Tezz are the only ones allowed to check the food."

They all murmured in agreement and ate their portion of the fruits.

"I swear, tomorrow, I'm getting us some meat." Vert promised.

They all shared a laugh and drank a little bit of water.

"Ya' know, if we run out of water, we can use our pee and filter that out and drink that water that's in it." Zoom said as he ate a few small berries.

They all cringed in disgust. "Oh! Can we have fish?" Sherman asked.

Agura shrugged. "Why not?" She then got up and started taking off her shocksuit to reveal her green shirt and black pants. "Everyone take off your suits."

They did as she told and waited as she went around and ripped off fabric for more comfortable clothes in the heat. "Agura, I think on THIS mission, YOU get to be in charge." Vert said as he cut his jeans into shorts and gave her the fabric. She smiled and nodded. "Gladly." She then turned. "How's your head Stanford?"

He blinked. "It's better. During the day I might have to take a break in the shade or somewhere dark, but I'll be okay."

Spinner yawned and leaned back, gazing up at the sky. "I love you guys."

* * *

Later on, as everyone got to sleep, Vert and Agura slowly crept into the little compartment. She sighed heavily and looked at the small bamboo bench they would use for a bed. She got some leaves and took one said as he took the other. Vert wrapped and arm around her and smiled. "Agura, you're the best hunter I could ask for." He quickly planted a kiss on her nose and nuzzled her into his chest.

She smiled and snuggled back for warmth. Just for warmth.

* * *

The next morning, Tezz was up with Sherman as they went out into the ocean and started washing themselves. "Do you think we can actually survive out here?" Sherman asked as he got on his knees in the shallow water and washed through his hair.

Tezz shrugged, getting his neck and chest wet. "We just have to work together to get off of this island. We're thousands of miles away from the land we were previously on, we only have the Chopper, and the time it would take for that one vehicle to get everyone across would be longer than expected. Plus, the energy used to power his vehicle would run out quickly, and Zoom could get stranded."

"Good point…" Sherman noted as he moved back up to the beach. The others had made little beds with leaves, and were sleeping peacefully out on the sand. "You think we'll die out here?

Tezz moved up the shore like Sherman had and moved into the woods to get changed. "It's a possibility.

Minutes later, Vert arrived out of the small hut and straight into the forest. He whistled for Tezz and Sherman to follow. The two scientists slowly got up and walked into the wooded area. "Boys, are you ready to turn into men?" He asked, a hint a sarcasm in his voice. The two were confused as to what Vert meant. They took a few thick sticks of wood and a started to make a point on a rough rocky surface.

After they had their tools, Vert led them back out to sea in a shallow area. "Guys, watch what I do…" He slowly walked into the water and waited with his spear ready. There were a few fish round him, swimming freely. Vert jabbed the tip down swiftly and laughed. "HAHA! I got one! A small one, but I got one." He showed them a fish about five inches long and tossed it far up shore. "We're gunna be the providers of the group today… now I wanna see some fish." He ordered.

The two stayed together and waited patiently. Tezz lured one in and stabbed it, throwing it where Vert's was. Sherman looked around in the clear water and used his hands instead. He didn't like stabbing a poor animal minding its own business and not harming anyone.

Once he got one he walked up to the driest part of the beach and laid it down softly before returning.

"I think it bit me…" The Cortez winced, showing Tezz his palm. Then Russian looked over and nodded. "Yeah, you were bit a little. Give it some time to heal and don't stick your hand in the saltwater again. You go ahead and rest in the shade and tell me if it starts getting red or you have swelling."

Tezz joined Vert after the ordeal and together they managed to get enough fish for one meal for everyone. Vert checked on Sherman after a while and took note that he was okay. After that, Vert led Tezz into the woods area and gave him a dry spear. "Let's go hunt for reals." The two ventured deep into the jungle and stopped as they came across a large bird on one of the lower branches. "I got this…" Tezz assured and moved in slowly. He blinked before he shot the bird, dragged it down and speared it again in the neck.

Vert's jaw dropped as he gazed upon the blood drenched Russian man across from him. "What? I used to hunt with my father." He carried the baby falcon to the edge of the sea and started to get the meat out gruesomely. "You hear anyone talk about me Vert, and tell them about this kill…" He requested and left Vert to get more meat.


	3. Some Slight AguraxZoom? WHUT?

**Agh! Srry for the long long wait. Xp Summer. U know how it is... Bwahaha...**

**JK**

**ENJOY! 8D**

* * *

"OKAY! I GOT THE PEE!" Zoom informed as he walked over with a small cup he made of a coconut with a yellow liquid inside.

Agura gagged and Sherman cringed. "You're not gunna drink that…" Agura said and tossed the cup into the ocean. "NOOO!" Zoom cried.

Vert and Tezz were busy talking and skinning a few more birds and small animals they found.

Agura was still instructing everyone, Sherman, A.J. and Zoom were finding more wood and supplies, Sherman was checking food, and Stanford was searching.

The pile of fish was still fresh with the acceptation of flies buzzing around it. As Vert finished and set up another fire pit, Agura gave him an update. "We have another hut ready and we're working on a shack to chill in. The boys are doing great and Sherman's a little slow because of his injury. Could we all take a break soon and go cool off in the water later?"

He couldn't say no to her… especially with her large brown eyes batting cutely with her cocked head. "Pleeease…?"

He sighed. "Oh alright. In a few minutes we can break for lunch." He patted her and helped Tezz shape a stone into a pointed wedge like an ax. They then wrapped it tightly around a sturdy wooden, two-inch thick limb. Vert set off to find some coconuts.

As he went through the lush forest, he grabbed a few armfuls and threw some out and over to the sanded area.

* * *

"Guys, where's Vert?" Agura asked, turning all around to see the blond. "VERT?" She called. "He left to get coconuts." Zoom informed. Agura thanked him and started calling for him as she made her way into the jungle.

* * *

Vert threw another fruit with a rough grunt and picked up another. "Vert!" He heard. The leader hurried off to the source and moved down a small hill before he collided with a figure. "Vert!" Agura cried happily and chuckled. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, but… a-are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head. "Nah, I'm okay. My back is sore is all. Anyways… can you get off me?"

He blushed as soon as he realized he was lying on her body, arms and legs spread and her exposed legs curled against her stomach. He crawled off and nervously giggled. "Auagh… u-uhh… w-what did you need again?"

"I needed to ask you if we co-"

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erupted from the beach, making birds scatter, frightened of the girly noise. Vert handed her some coconuts and gathered the rest of his as they rushed to the shoreline.

* * *

They walked up to Stanford, who was curled up in a ball while a few teammates were at his legs. The blond ran over and knelt down. "What happened?"

Zoom sighed. "Stan went out to learn how to get fish with Tezz and Sherm, and something bit, shocked, stunk, or pinched his thigh." He whistled and rolled the Brit over. They all noticed an inch of what looked like a stinger or a spear stuck in his flesh. Sherman gasped and gently tugged on it. Stanford screamed again and slapped his friend away. "IT HURTS!" He cried.

Tezz examined the injury and slowly nodded. "This is a sea urchin sting."

"Well how do we heal it?" Agura asked over Stanford's whimpers.

Sherman pondered and twitched at the thought. "Well, to take some of the pain away, we could douse it in vinegar…"

"Which we don't have. So instead… someone will have to urinate on the wound after we get the spine out."

"WHAT?" Stanford cried. "NO WAY! UH-UHH! NO ONE, IS PEEING ON MY LEG!"

"It's necessary!" Spinner giggled and turned for a moment.

Sherman got them all to keep the Brit down while he dug the spine out. Stanford screamed and cursed and thrashed but he was no match for his whole team. Sherman pulled it out and tossed it back over in the sand, looking up at Tezz. "Tezz?"

"Hmm?...OH NO! I'm not… no… not on him…" he backed away. "N-No… I prefer the nice tree out deep in the forest! Hehe… But… if I was needed…" He gave the Brit an evil glare and a smirk. "NO." Stanford said blankly.

Vert backed away as well. Agura would punch Stanford if she did, Zoom was open, but Stanford declined, Spinner said he had just peed in the woods before this, and Sherman didn't want to at all. "I'll do it." A.J. spoke up.

Stanford sighed and hissed. "FINE. But put it in a cup like Zoom had and then, I'LL pour it."

A.J. shrugged and went off into the forest with the other half of Zoom's cup in hand.

* * *

Stanford made everyone look away as he treated his wound, all giggling childishly when A.J. came back.

The Brit got more medical help from Sherman as the rest got back to work. Agura couldn't stop giggling and came to a realization. "Hey, boys?" She asked. They all turned. "What if I start my period? What do I do?"

Vert cringed. "P-Please Agura… no more talking about… 'PARTS'. PLEASE~!" He called. Sherman and Stanford were huddled under a tree, the Cortez showing the other how to check food.

No longer than five minutes later, Vert had them all huddle together. "Alright team, someone's request was that we take a lunch break. So as for right now, we'll cook some fish, eat a few berries or whatever we found in the woods, and we'll hang out for a while." The blond said.

Zoom and Agura raced each other out to sea, each trying to scoop up water and splash the other. Agura squealed as he jumped on her and drug her down in the waist deep water. Vert smirked and turned, running into A.J.. "So what are you gunna do?" his leader asked.

The Canadian squinted and leaned in closer. "I'M GUNNA GO COOK." He then walked off to the fire pit Tezz was starting, shouting 'OH YEAAAA~!" as he hurried off.

Vert laughed and started off to check on the Cortez and the Brit.

"So what are YOU doin' Tezz?" A.J. asked, watching the Russian tuck his bangs behind his ear. He already had the pit from last night, and he needed to just get enough friction between two sticks to make a fire! Simple! He had A.J. hold the top stick, while he went at the other, rubbing the two together. After about seven minutes, they swapped places. They saw smoke, but no flame. "Screw this!" The blond cried before gathering two rocks and striking them together. He finally got some sparks that gratefully landed on some pine straw, and got a tiny fire going.

Meanwhile, Agura and Zoom were out at chest level. They were far away from the shore and anyone else, so Zoom kept on getting closer and closer to her. Agura blinked and chuckled. "Zoom, you just want some comfort, don't you?" She then placed a kiss on his cheek, pulling him close to embrace the Thai. Zoom giggled like an idiot for the moment and giddily kissed her back on the neck. She playfully shoved him away and laughed while going off to more shallow waters.

He raced her to it and tagged her before walking back up and shaking his hair of excess water. She did the same, moving to watch A.J. slowly cook the fish.

* * *

That night, Sherman and Spinner were assigned to the small hut as well as Zoom and Agura in the second one. Vert was taking refuge on a smooth rock to lay his head on, Stanford was laying on a bundle of leaves, A.J. was on the plain sand, and Tezz took to a small bundle of grass and other greens as just a pillow.

Zoom walked to one corner of the shack to place his headband down to dry from his late night swim, and crawled back on the 'bed' with Agura. It was awkward to have him cuddle up with her. She was three years older than him, but man was she sweet. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled into her chest warmly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to get some sleep.

She would admit it.

Zoom was too cute to be a Muay Thai warrior.


End file.
